Many methods of organizing and navigating images of various scenes captured by multiple users have been used. In some examples, images of the same scenes captured by multiple users may be combined into groups. Such groups may contain various numbers of captured images taken from many angles and distances in relation to the captured scenes. Users may then view the images within a single group without regard to where the images were captured. Thus, the current methods of organizing and navigating images results in an unpredictable display of images which may be unintuitive and jarring to a user.